In a network, routers direct digital information traffic. In one example, two routers can service two networks in a one-to-one relationship. With the one-to-one relationship, one router serves one network while another router serves another network. The networks can have multiple computers, where the computers communicate with a local router. The local router evaluates information sent from a computer and determines if the information's intended destination is local or remote. If the intended destination is local, then the router transfers the information to the intended destination. However, if the intended destination is remote, then the router locates a next-hop router on a path. The local router encapsulates the information for router-to-router travel and transfers the information to the next-hop router. This process is repeated until the information reaches the remote router. The remote router processes the information and sends the information to the intended final destination. Thus, routers facilitate communication among multiple networks.
While a simple example is provided above, many networks are complex. Due to this complexity, there is a relatively high probability for error and/or failure. It can be difficult to determine where the error and/or failure occurred due to the network complexity. Conventionally, extensive resources are dedicated to identifying the error and/or failure.